


Peter and Loki scenes we need

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Teen Angst, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: So if you are on Tumblr, you might have seen this, but I decided to do my take on this prompt: https://artemxmendacium.tumblr.com/post/173783396735/scenes-i-needDon't worry, it gets angst later.But not now.My heart won't take it at the moment.Edit: The angst is here guys, it's here. Take cover!





	1. Chapter 1

Peter already knew Loki. He was there when the Chitauri invaded, led by the god. He was at the funeral of the classmate who died in that invasion. He was supposed to hate Loki.

Peter knew Thanos. He knew Thanos manipulated Loki, tortured him, and made him do things he may have not done otherwise.

Peter knew about being power-hungry was like. After Ben died, he knew what that was like. Having power over someone, someone who deserved to die.

Peter already knew Loki. He was there in the mindset of deserving, of wanting, vengeance and death.

So even as Tony sent a glare in their general direction, Peter held his hand out for the green-and-black-wearing god to shake and wore his best smile. “Hi, I’m Peter!”

Loki, after a brief moment of hesitation, took Peter’s hand. “Loki of Asgard.”

“Aren’t you like…a bad guy?” The words tumbled out of Peter’s mouth before he realized it, and he braced – what for, he didn’t know.

Instead, Loki smirked a bit and replied, “It varies from moment to moment.”

Peter thought very carefully about what he might say next, hyperaware of Tony’s eyes boring into Loki’s own eyes, “So like…on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst evil imaginable, like…killing puppies, and one being I’ll spit on your hotdog…where are you right now?”

Loki looked surprised at the question, as did Tony. “…maybe a three?”

“Cool.” Peter’s face brightened so much that Loki thought he might melt at the sight. Peter continued, “Lemme know if it gets above a six.”

Loki’s eyes brightened, looking at Peter with a new light. “Alright, little one.” Loki began patting Peter’s head, who was confused, but allowed it. Suddenly, Peter felt a hand on his arm, pulling him away from the god.

“Excuse us.” Tony pulled him away, towards the schooled-faced Hawkeye. Peter knew he was in trouble at that moment, looking into the eyes of the man that was mind-controlled by the god. “Peter, what in the ever-living hell are you doing?”

“Trying to be friendly with the guy who is going to live with us.” Peter said innocently, looking up at the two other Avengers.

“Don’t think that just because he lives with us, you can trust him.” Clint said over anything Tony could attempt to tell the teenager.

Tony, though interrupted, was undeterred. “Kid, that guy is dangerous. Like, could’ve killed everyone type of dangerous.”

“I know, Mr. Stark, but I feel like I should get to know him, or anyone, before I make a judgement on them.” Peter’s large brown eyes reflected light off of Tony’s poorly-covered arc-reactor. Tony’s face softened, whereas Clint’s hardened, a thin line for a mouth aborning his face.

“Look kiddo, we just want you to be safe.” Tony tried to placate. “Since you moved in here, it’s my responsibility to keep you safe and not hungry and sane. Being ‘friendly’ with Loki is insane.”

“With all due respect, Mr. Stark,” Peter said determinedly, “I dress up in computerized red-and-blue spider-themed spandex every night to fight crime alongside a shrinking man, a billionaire, a former clown turned archer, a couple of super spies, a Norse god, a king, a couple of magic people, a couple of mutants, and a few other ass-kickers. None of what I am or do is sane.” With that, Peter walked away, hoping that Tony and Clint wouldn’t follow him.

It wasn’t that Peter didn’t see where they were coming from, he most certainly did. It’s just that he recognized that look in Loki’s eyes. Even before he met Tony, he’d seen that look in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror. He knew hatred and knew it well. He had Ned to help him back then. But who was there for Loki? It was clear he didn’t want Thor to worry about him since they rekindled their familial bond.

The young arachnid figured he could be Loki’s Ned. If that made sense.

Peter reentered the room he and Tony had left Loki in and instantly regretted it. He found Loki sitting on the couch, looking up at Natasha and Bruce, both of whom looking at the god with an anger that was not at all hidden.

Loki looked at Peter with fire in his eyes. “Seven,” Loki looked back at the duo of killers, fire still in his eyes, and said, “and a half.”

The two other Avengers’ eyes squinted in confusion, but Peter’s widened. But taking a page from Clint’s book, he schooled his face into a grin and walked passed the intimidating Avengers and towards Loki, who still looked angry, but now had a hint of confusion in his eyes.

Peter grabbed Loki’s hands and dragged Loki along with him. “That’s ok, I have an idea I think you might like.”

Loki was interested, and dropped the extra half from his number mentally. He continued to follow Peter even as they headed outside and as he shifted his wardrobe to his Midgardian wear. Suddenly, the boy stopped, and opened a door. The new building they entered seemed to be a deli, if Loki implemented the word correctly. The owner and the young one seemed to know each other, if the tone of their Italian was to be believed. If Loki wanted to, he could’ve translated, but he wanted to be surprised if the child really did have a plan.

The older Midgardian handed Peter two sandwiches and spoke again, “Ti sei finalmente trovato un ragazzo?”

“Hai finalmente sposato il tuo?” Peter replied, and the man’s workers began to laugh, some showing off their ring fingers. While the men laughed, Peter and Loki made their get-away, again walking down the street. They walked again, and Loki admitted to himself that the sandwich Peter had gotten him was reasonably well-made. For a Midgardian food, of course.

Finally, the two stopped, Peter’s face glowing. Peter turned to face Loki with a bright smile. “Welcome to Central Park Zoo, Loki. All of Earth’s coolest animals, all in one place!”

“Asgard has animals too, I will remind you.” Loki said, unimpressed.

“Give it a chance?” Peter pleaded, hopping a bit in place.

Loki tried to resist the child’s look, but soon found himself being dragged to different animal pens. “What is that?” Loki spotted a creature, a red creature with a black and white tail, no way capable of blending in like Loki thought animals should.

“That’s a red panda. It’s my favorite mammal. In the other pen is the snow leopard, those are awesome too.” For the rest of the day, two stayed at the zoo, Loki listening to Peter’s explanations about different animals, even answered some of Loki’s own questions on the animals. The aardvark was quite the perplexing animal. They were at the amphibians when they realized that everyone seemed to be leaving.

“It looks like this establishment might be closing soon, arachnid. Might I find us a place we can teleport from?” Loki offered, holding his hand out for Peter to take. Peter took it and the two headed towards the restrooms, dodging families and their strollers on their way. Almost as soon as they reached the bathroom – and made sure it was empty – they teleported back to the Tower’s living room, startling the people in the room. Among the Avengers, Steve, Tony, Thor, Shuri, T’Challa, Natasha, and Clint, Loki grinned and turned towards Peter.

“One.”


	2. My bois

Peter had returned to the Tower with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He walked into the kitchen, having thrown said bag onto a chair. He roughly unpacked his books, and as Loki walked in, he could hear sniffling from the young man.

“Peter?” Loki carefully asked, slowly approaching the young man.

Peter’s head whipped up and Loki’s heart clenched. Peter’s face was red in anger, and tears prickled the corners of his eyes.

“Eight.” The teen responded, voice cracking and making him cringe at the sound.

Loki was startled, not expecting the young man to say a number, and especially not to say such a large number. He hesitated for just a moment before wrapping his arms around the mortal, allowing him to sob in his shoulder.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there by the time Peter stifled his sobs. “I’m sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize.”

“But I got snot and stuff on your clothes.”

“Clothes can be washed. Whatever happened at school to cause an eight?” Loki looked at Peter with a softness in his eyes that he rarely used.

Peter looked away, as though ashamed. “Flash Thompson. Again.”

Loki’s softness dimmed, “What do you mean, ‘again’.”

Peter stiffened for just a moment. “He’s been bothering since I got my first binder, and it’s gotten worse since my surgeries.” Eyes pricked his eyes again. “I don’t know why he can’t just leave me alone.”

Loki glared into space at a wall over hearing this. “I do not know. But he sounds like a jackass. But come, young one.” Loki brought Peter to his side and began to walk towards the living area. “Let us watch those movies you were telling me about.”

Peter sniffled again and looked up at Loki’s grinning face. “Really?”

“But of course, now you just find your favorite seat, and I shall be back with the popped corn.” Loki let Peter sit before he headed back to the kitchen and put a bag of pop-corn in the microwave. He set the timer and teleported Tony into the kitchen.

“What the hell, reindeer games?!” Tony dropped his wrench at his sudden entrance.

“Who is this ‘Flash Thompson?” Loki asked, unfazed by Tony’s being fazed.

Tony’s face scrunched up. “Why do you want to know?”

“It seems he’s bothered Peter enough that he’s come home crying.”

“What?” Tony seemed shocked, ready to find Peter right at the moment.

Loki placed his hand up, in gesture to stop Stark. “Peter is taken care of. But who is Flash?”

“One of Peter’s decathlon teammates.” Tony’s eyes soon turned sour. “He’s been sending a lot of applications to Stark University. I’ll look into it. In the mean-time, how exactly is Peter ‘taken care of’?”

“We are doing a movie-marathon.” Loki sighed. “All of the movies he can think of that can fit in one night.”

“Alrighty, well, let’s make it a group thing. I know he also wants to show Steve and our resident cyborg some of the same movies he wanted to show you.” Tony went to ask JARVIS to bring them along, but again, Loki teleported them into the room. Steve was mid-swing, having obviously been in the gym in the basement. Bucky had been sitting, and fell onto the floor.

“Are you having trouble with the microwave?” Peter called from the living room.

“No, Peter, that was nothing you need to worry yourself over.” Loki called back.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, quite so.”

“What the hell, you punk shit?” Bucky asked as Steve helped him off the floor.

Tony answered instead. “Peter had a rough day at school, we’re having a movie marathon, you’re invited. I’ll fill you in on the details later.” Suddenly, the microwave beeped, notifying the room that it was done. Tony grabbed the bag and lead the others to the other room, surprising Peter in the process.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Reindeer games told me that you guys were having a movie night tonight. So, I invited all us old men. I hope you don’t mind.” Tony plopped himself down on one side of the teen. Loki sat himself on the boy’s other side. The two soldiers sat on the floor before the couch.

“Not at all. Pulp Fiction ok with you?” Peter asked, waiting for the ok to press play.

Tony good-naturedly smiled. “It’s up to you, underoos. Your remote, your decision.”

With a smile, Peter started the movie, watching intensely as the beginning started playing. After several hours going later into the night, and all but Peter and Loki falling asleep on and around the couch, Peter turned towards Loki, the Death Star illuminating their faces. “One.”


	3. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the scale is broken

The team was in Austria, having gotten news of more Hydra activity and it was the first mission Loki was allowed to help with. Thor and Peter had argued forever with the rest of the team to make it happen, and Tony could never say no to Peter for long.  
Spiderman and Loki stuck close together, watching each other’s back. Tony watched them every few minutes, making sure the trickster didn’t try anything with his boy. Suddenly, he was hit with an explosive, not hurting him through the suit, but it was still enough to launch him through the air some ways away.

  
“Mr. Stark!” Peter called out, swinging through the trees and toward his mentor. He landed several meters away, running up to the genius. Suddenly, he could feel his muscles convulsing and his body falling onto the forest floor. He wrenched his eyes open and spotted electrodes in the trees he passed. He had run into a trap. He could hear even more explosives going off near him, knowing it was probably hitting Mr. Stark.

  
He felt a hand grab his arm and run through the electricity. He sloppily got to his feet and saw that Loki was the one that grabbed him. They had only made it a few steps before they both felt a pressure that brought them both to their knees.  
Loki looked around as much as the pressure would let him and saw the source of the pressure, and soon, he saw what it was. With what was left of his strength, he used one hand to grab Peter’s hand, and the other to turn on his communicator, practically yelling into it. “They’ve the power stone, they’ve found it and it is here. They’ve Peter and I, come quick— “

  
Loki didn’t have time to know if anyone heard him, as the Hydra agent using the stone ripped the ear-piece out and cracked Loki over the head with his fist. Loki landed face-first into the snow, looking on powerlessly as the agent picked Peter up as if he were nothing, the stone’s effects still leaving him immobile. The agent then turned towards Loki.

  
“N-am nici un folos pentru tine, ticălos” the masked man said, spitting on the ground near Loki’s head. As the man walked away, out of Loki’s sight with Peter, he could feel the stone’s power lessening. He didn’t know how long it had been before he was able to stand on his own. But it didn’t matter, not to him. As soon as both feet were steadily keeping him upright, he released as much magic as he could, taking out as many Hydra weapons, vehicles, and men as he could. Then he heard nothing, except the heavy footsteps of his brother.

  
Thor looked upon the area his brother was occupying and knew exactly what happened, having listened to his brother’s transmission. “Brother? How are you faring?”

  
Slowly, Loki turned towards Thor, the pain of the power stone forgotten, yet still tears found his eyes. “Eleven.”


	4. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs a hug. Did I put that in the tags yet?

Peter woke up in an unfamiliar room, though the events of what lead him to this place were very familiar. He had let Mr. Stark down, let Mr. Loki down. He got captured. By Hydra of all people. What would he tell May? Or Ned and MJ?

  
“Mr. Parker!” a German-accented voice seemed too cheery for the area it was in, and the doctor walked into his cell and around the table he was strapped to. “I know that you like being referred to as a mister, no matter your biology.”

  
Peter glared at the man, concerned that he only now just noticed that they changed him out of his Spider-man uniform.  
The doctor jubilatedly laughed. “Worry not of that, your being a man is none of my concern. What is my concern, however,” he stopped at Peter’s head, grabbing each side with a grip stronger than Peter had been expecting from the older-looking man, “is making you a good asset. Well, since your friends stole our other asset.”

  
Peter glared again, ashamed at the fear that he knew was shining in his eyes. “Good luck with that, you Nazi shit. Do you know how many Hydra facilities the Avengers have taken down? This won’t be any different.”

  
The doctor slapped him quickly and firmly. “I am no Nazi lapdog, boy – I am a scientist. And I know the odds quite well. Better than you seem to know. They cannot find a facility if there is no facility to find, worm.” With that Peter felt a bump beneath the floor, the same bumps he feels whenever he and Uncle Ben and Aunt May would go upstate, on the highway. It was the bump of a road.

  
“We’re in a car?” Peter asked, shock not hiding itself from his voice.

  
“Not quite, little arachnid.” The doctor again smiled, as if somehow proud of his captive. “A large caravan of fully utilized war-trucks. They may find where we were, but never where we are. Inventive, don’t you think?”

  
Peter let the information sink in. “Mr. Stark’s suits are faster than any recorded land vehicle. How do you get past that?”  
“German engineering, my boy.” The doctor’s smile turned cruel. “Now how about we get started."

  
Without a beat, as the doctor grabbed “tools”, Peter thought to himself, knowing it didn’t matter, ‘ten’.


	5. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes a risky move.

Bucky hadn’t been one for sympathy for a while. But he was working on it. And he felt it, when he saw Loki and Tony using everything at their disposal to find Peter. He knew that Tony had found Peter in Latveria an hour ago, but since last checking, there was nothing at the location except for tire tracks and disappointment. Last week, Loki found Peter in Siberia. The week before that, they had found movement in Manchuria.

  
Which is why Bucky found himself standing before Wanda’s door. Bucky knew that if he’d seen anything during his time with Hydra, Wanda might be able to get it out of his head. He also knew that there was a risk in it. Wanda hadn’t mastered her powers as they pertained to shifting through people’s minds. And then there was Steve’s protective nature.

  
But there was Peter. Young, innocent Peter, who had been dragged into everything, had stayed because he was probably more responsible than all of them and just wanted to help people.

  
Bucky knocked on the door. Wanda opened it, and seemed a bit surprised to see Barnes there. Nevertheless, she was friendly.  
“What can I do for you, Bucky?” she smiled, putting the soldier slightly at ease.

  
“I was hoping you could help me with something that...it has to do with Peter.”

  
Wanda’s face fell and she quickly let Bucky in, guiding him towards her bed while she sat in a chair across from it. She crossed her legs and took a deep breath. “What do you need help with?”

  
Bucky took a deep breath himself. “I was hoping you could get in my head and -- and see if there’s anything in there that could help.”

  
Wanda looked at him sympathetically. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

  
“Yes.” The word came out in a breath. Wanda raised her hands, both glowing and paused again.

  
“This is your last chance to air any grievances about this, Bucky.”

  
Bucky closed his eyes, squinting them in preparation. “Please, just do it.”

  
Wanda only took a second’s more hesitation before she dove into his mind, images and sounds swirling in both their heads. Neither were completely aware of how much time had passed before JARVIS had informed Steve and the rest of the Avenger’s to Wanda and Bucky’s actions.

  
Steve burst in, interrupting Wanda’s concentration, startling her into standing up and retreating from Bucky’s mind. Bucky himself stands up too, watching as Steve approached Wanda with a purpose.

  
“What did you do?” Steve asked, voice deathly calm and even. “Wanda, what did you do?”

  
Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm before he could get any closer to Wanda. “She did what I asked her to.”

  
“What?”

  
“He wanted to see if there was information he still hadn’t remembered that might help us to find Peter.” Wanda spoke up, addressing Steve, understanding his concern.

  
Steve didn’t leave Bucky’s side, his concern over the actions taken not fading. “Did -- did you find anything, then?”

  
“Yes.” Bucky answered.


	6. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's left of Peter

Peter awoke, trying to get bearings on where he was.

Did he know where he was to begin with?

“гражданская война”

What was that?

“Подмастерье”

Dread filled Peter.

“Дядя”

Why dread?

“Возвращение домой”

Calm filled him.

“Далеко”

Who was he? What was he? He panicked.

“Главная”

He entered a state of calm again, mind going blank, forgetting that he had been there for months at this point.

“Паук”

He stood, looking over at his handler, and stood at attention. “Готов к выполнению.”

The Spider soldier was ready to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Civil War -- гражданская война  
> Apprentice -- подмастерье  
> Uncle -- Дядя  
> Homecoming -- Возвращение домой  
> Far -- далеко  
> Home -- Главная  
> Spider -- паук  
> Ready to comply -- Готов к выполнению.


	7. Satellite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a billionaire saves the day!

Bucky and Wanda trudged towards Tony’s lab, knowing that both Loki and Tony would be there, and would both be in their now-normal state of worry and guilt. The information was helpful, they knew, but it was also concerning.

  
Would they find Peter with this information? Was the risk worth it?

  
They entered the lab without having answered the question to the sight of Loki staring intently at a holographic map and Tony writing something, likely trying to make some algorithm that Hydra could be using in their movements. And algorithm that would not work, just like the seven others.

  
“Guys.” Steve announced his and the others’ presence to the two working individuals. Their heads snapped up and towards the doorway, obviously not expecting to have anyone enter their workspace. “We -- uh -- they might have found some information.”  
“We took a peek at some of Bucky’s repressed memories to see if there was anything there. And I think we found something.” Wanda told them, sitting across from them at the table.

  
Loki and Tony didn’t sit, however, too anxious to let themselves calm. “Well, what is it?” They asked, almost in sync.

  
Bucky looked to Steve, then back at the two desperate Avengers. “They’re using a truck.”

  
They both looked confused, but Bucky continued. “The truck is huge and state-of-the-art. It’s more like a mobile lab and cell. It has the ability to be refueled on the move and is always stocked. It can drive straight from Paris to Moscow in the span of 24 hours and has camouflage on its roof, with no stops or more fuel. Even if you can find it, you won’t be able to get there in time, unless you’ve got a satellite.”

  
Loki and Tony seemed defeated, the latter’s head falling into his hands. But Tony suddenly perked up. “I have a satellite. Guys, I have a satellite!”

  
"Why do you have a satellite?" Steve mutters.

  
Tony looked Steve dead in the eyes. "What self-respecting billionaire doesn't have a satellite?"

  
He raced towards a different screen, punching buttons as he sat in the chair near the screen. The others surrounded him, watching as data from the satellite was sent to the lab. An image appeared, and Tony entered the parameters of his search.  
The camera zoomed, and lo and behold, a line of enormous trucks, all faster than average, more armored than average, and with weapons showed, driving through the Sinai Peninsula. “JARVIS, connect the feed to my suit. We’re going to get Peter.”


	8. Meeting of the Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was how the Spider ended up outside for the first time in weeks, knife in hand and former Russian assassin pressed up against a tree trying to get out of his unbreakable grasp.

The asset listened as the handlers tried to speak over the sounds of explosions. Their vehicle was still moving, but they knew it was only a matter of time before the doors were ripped open. If they hid the asset, the truck would be blown to pieces. If they activated the asset, sent him out, he would surely get captured. But it might grant the rest of them an opportunity to escape. Of course, the cowardly scientists -- not soldiers, those were outside getting demolished -- decided they would rather hide and send the Spider out than to be captured.

  
That was how the Spider ended up outside for the first time in weeks, knife in hand and former Russian assassin pressed up against a tree trying to get out of his unbreakable grasp. She had gasped for reinforcements that were being distracted by the chasing of the scientists. Their plan had failed, and for some reason, the asset wanted to smile.

  
What was a smile?

  
What was want?

  
He didn’t know what these things were, nor how he knew what these feelings were, but he had them. And he liked it. But he didn’t want it anymore, not while he remembered the familiar woman beneath him struggling to breath in his grasp. Even as she gasped, he ran her head through his memories. Even as she called a name he didn’t know like a plea, he tried to remember her.  
A name clicked, but nothing else. “Natasha Romanoff?” The woman stopped struggling, but her eyes widened at his question.  
“Peter, do you remember me?” Her question stung at his heart. His response stung even worse.

  
“No.” He threw her into a nearby tree, gaining the attention of another Avenger, the one who likes purple and medieval weaponry. He, the name Clint Barton was a sudden recollection in the Spider’s head, ran over and helped Romanoff up. The Spider just stalked over to the duo, even as Barton used his communications device to let the rest of the Avengers know about the Spider’s presence. It was fine, the two agents were powerless, and it would be easy for him to kill the both of them soon enough. That was, until the Spider felt the pull of sleep at the back of him mind bring him under and to the ground. The last thing the Spider saw before closing his eyes was green leather and a golden helmet.


End file.
